


His new princess

by Papillonviolet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Mob AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, assassin reader, guns out, mob Peter parker, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonviolet/pseuds/Papillonviolet
Summary: She's infultrated his Gala the next step is to get him alone.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 13





	His new princess

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write an enemies to lovers. Hope you guys like it.

The cold of her pistol pressed solidly against her thigh as she navigated the packed Gala. A red floor-length dress covered the smooth metal but left her other leg exposed. She knew her target would be in the building, he was hosting the Gala after all. A man in a full tux passed with a tray full of champagne glasses, one of which she took. Not that she would ever really drink on the job but no one here would look the part without one. The room around her was grand and lined with tables filled with more food than necessary which were occasionally intercepted by marble pillars. A string quartet played off to one side and a large stage lined the far wall. Gracefully she floated across the floor towards a pair of men.

A tall man she knew to be Steve Rogers stood alongside his partner James Barnes. They are part of the 3 current leaders of the New York mafia, the last being Tony Stark. His apprentice was running the current evening and required her special attention. ‘Hey, so sorry to bother you two gentlemen but could you maybe guide me in the direction of tonight’s speaker? I came here without any friends and am completely lost already.’ Laughing lightly she sipped the bubbly liquid and waited for a reply. There’s no way these two men would not help out a lost girl, it was almost too easy to get what she wanted. ‘He’s about to speak, I’m sure you can catch him coming off the left steps afterwards.’ The blonde man spoke pointing to the left side of the stage.  
‘His aunt should be over there now if you want someone to wait with.’ James commented with a smile.  
‘Or you can wait with us.’ Steve suggested before sipping his own drink.  
‘Thank you for the offer gentlemen but I should really mingle a little more before the speech starts. Thank you so much for your help.’

Without looking back she moved towards the target's aunt, a woman she knew to be May Parker. Did this woman know about the illegal activity? Maybe, did she support her nephew anyway? Yes. Was she the best way to get to him? Absolutely.

‘Hey, I’m here to speak to Mr Parker.’ She led with a bright smile. May seemed to respond back eagerly.  
‘Of course, he’ll be speaking in a moment but I’m sure he’d be delighted to talk to you after.’  
‘Thank you so much, can I wait with you? I always seem to get lost at these things.’  
‘Of course honey, I’m not even used to them myself.’ May grinned before turning her attention to the stage. A handsome man with fluffy brown hair and a brand new suit stepped out onto the stage. He waved charismatically at the crowd and stepped up to the microphone.  
‘Welcome everyone. Thank you all so much for coming. I’m sure you all know that we’re here to support the charity Feeding America so please get bidding in the silent auction, you can all afford to.’ Despite the fact she knew that this man was definitely her target she also knew that he was more attractive than she was expecting. Not that that was going to stop her.

Before long he had wrapped up his speech and began to move down the steps towards her and his aunt. Her eyes scanned the room one last time before she made contact but she saw the blonde man from earlier, point in her direction. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest but she let out her breath smoothly seemingly unfazed. This was not happening. ‘I’m so sorry I just have to run to the bathroom for one moment. I’ll be back soon.’ She said to May with a smile before meeting Peter's eyes as she walked away. 

Once in the safety of the bathroom, she swallowed her glass of champagne before refilling it with water and drinking that. There was no way. This was the only opportunity to get close to him without breaking into his highly-secure house. Fuck. It had to be tonight. She checked her gun, reapplied her lipstick and headed back out into the Gala. She left her glass on an empty table and headed towards the table of food. As long as she blended in and mixed with the crowd she could get close to him later in the night. She just had to get him alone, there were too many people around to do it out here. 

Delicately she picked up a piece of cheese on a stick and popped it into her mouth. She had to calm down. After letting out another breath she decided she had to mingle, maybe if Rogers and Barnes saw her talking to Stark they’d think she was invited by him to see Peter. She stood by a pillar and scouted out the room almost desperate to find the man in charge. Tony stood not far from the band along with his wife and another redhead she hadn’t been prepped for. Why was this mission going to shit? No. She could still pull it off. On the way to the small group, she managed to grab another glass, at this point she needed the drink. ‘Aren’t they just amazing?’ She commented to the woman she didn’t recognise.  
‘Oh, they’re the best. Have you ever seen them perform before?’  
‘No, but I certainly hope to see them again after tonight.’ Laughing lightly she turned to watch the band.  
‘I haven’t seen you at one of these before have I? I’m Natasha.’  
‘I’m delighted to meet you, I’m here to speak to Mr Parker. His speech was great but I completely lost him afterwards.’  
‘Is the kid giving you hassle sweetheart? I’m sure he’s just playing hard to get.’ Tony spoke looking around the room.

Suddenly she felt a hand land on the small of her back, she did the best she could to not immediately reach for her gun. ‘So apparently someone has been looking for me all night?’ Peter asked from beside her. ‘I wonder what I did to get all of your attention, normally the pretty girls only want to talk to Steve or Bucky.’  
‘I guess you’re just lucky then.’ She replied, giving him a winning smile. This works too, she just somehow had to get him alone.  
‘So what’s this pressing issue you wanted to talk to me about?’ Parker questioned raising an eyebrow.  
‘Well, I was hoping we could talk privately.’  
‘Of course princess, come with me.’ Somehow this felt too easy. Was it too easy? No, it was just going exactly to plan. She pushed the nerves down and handed her now empty glass to a passing waiter as Peter led her away from the Gala and up a marble staircase, his hand never leaving the small of her back. 

An elevator dinged open and the pair stepped in. Peter pushed the penthouse button and watched as the doors closed. The second they were hidden from the outside world her fingers were twitching towards her gun, it was too risky to do it here. She’d wait until they got upstairs. But before they could get there Peter slammed her against the wall one hand around her throat the other holding a gun to her stomach. How could she have not seen that every man in this place had a gun? Maybe she had noticed but thought it wouldn’t matter? Obviously, she had been wrong. ‘So princess wanna tell me why you’re really here?’  
‘I came to speak to you about your Gala and all the charity work you’ve been doing, I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Yes, good. Play innocent. The hand he had wrapped around her throat trailed down to the slit in her dress before pushing it aside and tracing the inside of her thigh. His hand came to a stop and pulled the smooth metal from its holster before holding it up in front of her. ‘I’ll give you one last chance to tell me the truth before I get really angry.’ His voice had dropped and lost any playful tone it may have held before. His usual brown eyes were now nothing but a dark black as anger flared within. This caused a spark of anger to grow in her too. ‘Eat shit,’ was all she could utter in response before he threw her gun hard onto the floor making her flinch at the sound.  
‘What the fuck did you just say to me?’ He practically growled getting closer and closer to the woman trapped against his body. 

‘Move.’ Parker ordered as the doors slid open with a cheerful ding. Silently she moved into the modern penthouse. Windows lined every wall leaving the moonlight to light the room. This had gone to shit, there was no way out now. ‘I know who you are, we all do. I’ve been watching you for months, your work is quite impressive but now here you are parading around my Gala asking to be seen by me of all people. There was no way I wasn’t going to bring you up here.’ Peter waited by the doors as they closed before walking around the kitchen counter to get himself a drink, securing the gun back into its holster. Fuck. Unsure what her next move should be, she slowly sat on the couch to hide the shaking of her legs.  
‘You know who I am?’ She echoed, finally trying to meet his eye.  
‘Yes.’ Downing his drink he placed the glass on the counter and moved to watch the city. This was her chance. Silently she paced across the floor towards him keeping the clicking of her heels to a minimum. All she had to do was get close enough. 

Trying to put him on edge she slowly slid her fingers along his muscular back. She hadn’t expected it to feel so… solid. ‘Why exactly did you want me all alone then?’  
‘I figured it would be obvious. You’re gorgeous but clearly you need to be taught some respect.’ Peter replied the angry growl still evident in his tone no matter how much he tried to mask it with confidence.  
‘I respect people who deserve it.’ She whispered lips against his ear, hands finding their way to the front of his shirt. Only an inch to the left and she’d have the gun. Just as her fingers brushed the cold steel Peter’s strong hands grabbed her wrists and twisted the pair around so that she was once again stuck, this time with the cold of the window pressed firmly against her back. Grunting she tried to escape but he was too strong for her to even wiggle. ‘Now, now princess behave. You don’t want to know what I’ll do if you’re naughty.’ Peter whispered darkly, pressing his lips to her neck. Causing a strangled cry to come from the girl as she tried to squirm against him.

Almost gently Peter moved so that both her hands were pinned by one of his own. Leaving one free to explore her body. After the warning, she didn’t resist again. But as his hand trailed down her waist towards her thigh she began to realise that maybe she didn’t want him to stop. ‘So, are you going to be a good girl?’ He murmured pressing his lips to her neck once again, this time taking his time to bite the soft skin. ‘Mhmm.’ She replied with a nod too confused to form an actual word. ‘Good.’ Peter grunted back, moving his hand once again to wrap her leg around his hips before resting it on her arse. With the new close proximity, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body along with his growing arousal. The thought of her being the one to cause this reaction only turned her on more. Hungrily he began to kiss her, at first it was short but it quickly became rough and desperate each of them trying to get enough of the other. 

‘Don't fucking move.’ Peter spat pushing her into the window and letting her leg drop back to the floor. Taking the opportunity to remove her heels and kick them away she continued to watch him the whole time. ‘I said don’t move.’ He growled once his jacket and holster were hung on the back of the sofa.  
‘My feet hurt.’  
‘Then we will have to get you off them.’ It was strange to watch him go from villain to prince charming in an instant but there was something oddly hot about it. Once Peter had closed the distance between them he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. ‘This should do it.’ Peter said, dropping her onto his bed. The silk sheets felt amazing under her fingers. Without thinking she crawled back further up his bed, Peter saw this as an invitation to kneel at the bottom. ‘Roll onto your stomach.’  
‘Why?’ She questioned raising a sculpted eyebrow in his direction.  
‘Because I told you to.’ He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled his tie off. ‘You misbehaved. I told you there would be consequences.’

Once she was lying face down Peter slipped his hands up along her legs and hooked his fingers into the band of her underwear, slowly pulling them off her legs. Whilst she was trying to predict what he would do next he firmly brought his hand down to connect with the curve of her arse. A small moan escaped her lips which she tried to suppress with her hand. ‘That will do for now.’ Peter decided, as he pulled her legs apart giving him access to the growing heat between her legs. Silence filled the room for a moment until she suddenly felt his hot tongue trailing along her wet pussy. Causing another moan to fill the room, followed by Peter moaning in reply. As soon as he sat back up he was pushing a finger into her in long slow strokes. Becoming inpatient she tried to push into him, forcing him to move faster. ‘I thought you had agreed to behave princess. Now you really will have to wait.’

The man stood and helped her to her feet before ever so slowly removing her red dress leaving her completely exposed. Peter placed a soft kiss to her lips before removing his own clothes, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Next he pulled her towards him and took her bottom lip between his teeth, her only response was to moan and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. ‘Don’t make a fucking sound.’ Peter picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips, walking over to the window. Once she was pushed against it he lined up his hard cock and began to teasingly thrust into her slower than he would have liked but he had to teach her a lesson.

‘Peter what if someone sees?’ She spoke through a moan as he filled her.  
‘I told you to be silent.’ A loud slap could be heard as his hand once again connected with her arse. Biting down hard on her lip she rested her head back against the window. ‘See now you’re being a good girl.’ In order to reward the good behaviour Peter began to thrust in and out faster, one hand on her lower back for support and one tangled deep in her hair. Knowing she can’t speak she dug her nails into his back desperate for something to hold onto.

A bead of sweat dropped between her breasts which Peter bent down to kiss away. Knowing she was nearing her end the moans got harder and harder to subdue and the occasional one made it’s way past her lips until even Peter didn’t care as he concentrated on the gorgeous woman before him. ‘Fuck.’ He moaned trying to quicken the pace further.  
‘Please, I’m so close.’ She whispered resting her head forward on his shoulder.  
‘Beg.’  
‘Please, you’re so good. Please can I cum.’ She whimpered, losing any and all trains of thought.  
‘Cum for me princess.’ Peter practically purred out as she released hard around his cock gripping onto him with everything she had. After a few more thrusts Peter came, pushing deeper inside of her than he had before. Once the pair had recovered Peter let go of her and moved around the room pulling his suit back on. ‘Let’s go princess, we have a party to return to. And you can tell your employer that you quit. You’re mine now, you’ll be protected. Just never even think about crossing me.’

Before long the pair exited the elevator arm in arm. Prince charming and his new princess.


End file.
